With the wide use of smartphones, technology for interfacing between users and electronic devices, that is, technology enabling an electronic device to recognize a variety of kinds of user input and to provide various kinds of output depending on recognized results, is becoming gradually advanced.
In particular, using an input device, such as a stylus pen, on a user input interface, such as a touch panel, enables users to provide intuitive input to electronic devices as if writing on a notebook.
For example, a stylus pen, which is currently used, may be employed to provide various drawing input to an electronic device, in which the electronic device may output a drawing display on a display panel corresponding to a drawing input.